


Not So Quite Day

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, dirty talking john, mentions of rimming, will is a bit of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: John is having a quite day at the library until a unexpected visitor shows up and things get interesting. Will just wanted to find out why his dad had so many libraries in his holding so he had come back to New York, also to maybe seduce Harold like he has wanted to for years.





	Not So Quite Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts), [satanicnightjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/gifts).



> This is smut between John/Will/Harold if that isn't your thing please don't read it. Inspired by a wonderful conversation.

John was enjoying a quite morning in the library. With no new number and Harold out beefing up some of his more public covers John was enjoying the safely and solitude of the library. When he heard a noise from a level below him. Clumsy footsteps, someone with no training was in the library. Any homeless or thugs that broke into the library didn’t venture past the first floor and to get higher than the second you had to have a key.

John quickly and silently got out of sight and drew his gun. He didn’t call Harold just yet as he wanted to see exactly what he was dealing with. If their operation had been compromised then better that Harold not know so he wouldn’t do something stupid like rush here to try and save John.

The person that rounded the corner didn’t look like an operative. Jeans and a gray t-shirt, with a brown leather jacket was what the guy was wearing, probably late 20-30s to early thirties if John had to guess. Dirty blond hair and a barely there beard completed the look. He didn't appear to be caring any weapons just a sheet of paper and a ring of keys. John moved swiftly and had the guy pinned to the wall with his forearm across the guy’s collarbones and the gun to his head instantly.

“Who the hell are you?” John growled out, using his best man in the suit voice.

The guy had put his hands up in the air dropping the keys and paper. 

“I... oh Jesus, please don’t kill me. I, I’m Will Ingram and this library was listed in my father’s holdings and I was wondering why. Please, I don’t mean any harm….” The guy, Will if he was to be believed sounded sincere and had kept talking but he need to call Harold.

“Don’t move,” John said and quickly tapped the ear piece with the hand holding the gun before putting it back in place next to Will’s head.

“Hello Mr. Reese, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you today, is everything alright?” Harold sounded calm but slightly worried at the end.

“Not really Harold, there is this scruffy twink in the library claiming to be Will Ingram. I could use some help sorting this out.” John felt the start of a headache creep up he had a feeling life was about to get more interesting.

“…...don’t move I’ll be there shortly.”

John sighed and hoped Harold didn’t hurt himself trying to get here. It seemed like Will had caught on who he was calling and changed the tone of what the constant stream of words as about.

“Good Uncle Harold will sort all this out. Wait how does Harold know about this place? How do you know Harold? Do you work together, are you partners?....” Will kept going.

“You really need to stop talking.” John told him, and then noticed that Will had been wiggling and shifting against him since he had pinned him to the wall. “And to stop moving.”

“Yeah I’m trying its just well... manhandling is sorta a turn on for me and well you are really hot so how about a blowjob to pass the time till Harold gets here.” Will said laying on all the charm and just rubbed against him. At the same time, he heard Harold’s breath catch in his ear and a breathy 'oh' escape. Harold usually only made that sound when John found an idea or fantasy that was particularly appealing to him. John grinned, so it was like that huh. John was down for getting with the cute twink if it made Harold happy and now let’s see if Will likes the idea just as much.

John flipped their positions, so he was leaning against the wall and Will was in front of him. Will got with the program immediately and dropped to his knees. Will undid his pants and pulled out his semi hard cock, then just stopped to admire him.

John threaded his fingers, the ones not holding the gun still, into Will’s hair. “Better get on with it or else your uncle is going to see you on your knees seducing his boyfriend.”

Will let out a moan and basically dove for his cock. Definitely mutual and given the rapid breathing coming from his ear piece Harold was on board as well. 

“Oh, so it’s like that huh, I bet you are wishing it was Harold’s cock you had in your mouth right now isn’t it. Bet you wouldn’t even care if he walked in right now because maybe then he would see what a slut you are gagging for his cock. Willing to take any replacement possible for it.” 

Will moaned around his cock his hips jerking, his hard dick clearly visible in his jeans. Harold was panting in his ears and he heard the sounds of horns in the background and hoped Harold as being moderately careful getting here. It would ruin the fun if he got into a wreck on the way here.

“I can’t even blame you, if you think I’m big, Harold puts me to shame. I’d do just about anything to get more of that cock.” John says with a moan. He isn’t even lying Harold has a wonderful dick and definitely knows how to use it.

Will’s eyes are glassy, and he has drool dripping off his chin. John pulls his hair, so his dick comes out of Will’s mouth. Will pulls against John’s hold trying to get his cock back in his mouth.

“Tell me Will, what you would do if your Uncle Harold was here right now.” John asked because Harold was standing shell shocked in the doorway. John could see from here though he was hard in his tight dress slacks.

“I would,” Will panted, lips brushing John’s cock head with every word, “I would tell him that I’ve wanted him for years and then beg him to let me rim him while you fuck me. Then once you come in me, I want to ride him till I can’t see straight then come hands free on his dick while he comes inside me.”

John watched as Harold’s eyes got darker and he slowly made his way over to them. Harold slid his hand into Will’s hair just as John released his hold and tilted his head back.

“I think that can be arranged, don’t you think John.” Harold said arousal darkening his voice.

Harold pulled Will to his feet by the hair then continued the motion, so their lips met in a dirty kiss.

“Come along gentleman,” Harold said after he broke the kiss. He started to make his way to the back room and John thought this was way better than having a quite day at the library.


End file.
